Blog użytkownika:Samukai2000/Smocze Opowieści
Tu będę pisał moją historię o smokach. Trochę sam wymyśliłem, a trochę mi się przyśniło. Miłego czytania Kilka info na początek - Akcja toczy się w czasie JWS 2 - Są 2 nowe gatunki smoków (ale o nich później ;) ) 1 Tajemniczy Przybysz #1 ,Niespodziewany gość' Był to spokojny dzień na Berk. Astrid ostrzyła topór, Sączysmark uciekał przed Hakokłem, Bliźniaki napuszczali na siebie smoki, Śledzik rzucał owcą ze Sztukamięs a Czkawka poleciał gdzieś ze Szczerbatkiem. Wszystkim się nudziło gdy nagle przybył Czkawka na smoku. - Słuchajcie, wszyscy na smoki, znalazłem coś dziwnego. Przyjaciele ucieszeni że coś się dzieje od razu wskoczyli na smoki i polecieli za Czkawką. Po niedługim locie wylądowali na plaży. Nie było tam żadnej roślinności poza kilkoma kępami traw. Cała sprawiała wrażenie opustoszałej i cichej. - Pff - Zdenerwował się Sączysmark - I to ma być to "Coś dziwnego" ? - Za chwilę zobaczycie, to tutaj za skałą Przyjaciele i ich smoki poszli za skałę i zobaczyli rozbitą łódź. - Nie wygląda to na łódź Drago - Oznajmiła Astrid - Wygląda na statek handlarza - Hej! Szybko tutaj - krzyknął Śledzik Wszyscy podeszli i zobaczyli deski dryfujące z dala od brzegu. A na jednej z desek ktoś się unosił... Tajemniczy przybysz #2 ,Przebudzenie' Na resztkach łodzi unosił się nieprzytomny chłopak. Miał brązowe włosy i oczy, a na sobie dość zniszczone ubranie. Był ranny. Szczerbatek z Czkawką od razu zareagowali. Podlecieli, złapali go i przelecieli nad plażą. Kierowali się w stronę wioski gdzie zamierzali opatrzyć nieznajomego. W czasie lotu się nie obudził, jak i po wylądowaniu. Szybko przenieśli go do domu Czkawki. - O rany ciekawe kto to? - powiedział Śledzik - Nie teraz Śledzik. Popilnuj go, my polecimy do Gothi po wywar, aby go obudzić - powiedział szybko Czkawka i poleciał z resztą przyjaciół. - Aaale co gdy się obudzi... - zawołał zdenerwowany Śledzik lecz reszta przyjaciół już odleciała. - Świetnie, zawsze wszystko ja muszę robić - znowu zdenerwował się Śledzik Przez jakiś czas nieznajomy nie budził się. Śledzik już zaczął robić się senny (był wieczór) lecz nagle zaczął mamrotać: ...Statek...Żagle...Smok....Śledzik nie wiedział co robić i pomyślał czy nie polecieć po Czkawkę i resztę, gdy nagle chłopak zaczął się budzić... Tajemniczy Przybysz #3 ,Opowieść syna handlarza - AAAAAAAAAAAAA - Chłopak zbudził się z krzykiem W tej chwili przyszła reszta przyjaciół. Zaniepokojeni krzykiem wbiegli do domu. - Co się stało - Zapytał głośno Czkawka - Kim... Kim jesteście? Gdzie jestem? - Zapytał nieznajomy - Znajdujesz się na naszej wyspie, Berk, ale najpierw chcemy cię zapytać kim ty jesteś - Odparł Czkawka, nie ufając nieznajomemu - Nazywam się Sigurd, i jestem handlarzem, tak jak mój ojciec i wujek. Mieszkałem sam z wujkiem na wyspie ponieważ ojciec zmarł. Wypłynęliśmy w podróż aby sprzedać nasze towary. Nagle zobaczyliśmy łódź. Wuj wyciągnął Lunetę aby zobaczyć kto się na niej znajduje, lecz było za późno. To byli piraci. Zaatakowali nasz statek. Przez chwilę się broniliśmy, lecz szybko przełamali nasz opór. Nagle zranili wujka tak, że nie mógł dalej walczyć. Poczułem dziką wściekłość jakiej nigdy nie czułem ponieważ wuj był dla mnie jedyną bliską osobą. Wiedziałem że nie miałem szans ale naparłem na nich. Niewątpliwie zginąłbym lub wzięli by mnie do niewoli. Nagle statkami coś wstrząsnęło. Wszyscy zamarli. Z otchłani oceanu wyłonił się smok. Był ogromny i... zraniony. Statek piratów musiał go zranić. Smok rozszalały zaczął pluć wrzącą wodą. Ja na szczęście zdołałem uskoczyć za skrzynię. Przeciwnicy albo skoczyli do wody, albo zostali śmiertelnie poparzeni. Stwór zaczął zatapiać statki. Ja wyskoczyłem, złapałem się jednej z desek i straciłem przytomność. Po tej opowieści wszyscy zamilkli. Tajemniczy Przybysz #4 ,Kłótnia i rozmowa" Po tym jak Sigurd opowiedział jak się tu znalazł Czkawka kazał wszystkim wyjść. - Muszę jeszcze o coś go spytać - dodał szeptem - A czemu nie możemy zostać - zaoponował Sączysmark - Później wam powiem a teraz idźcie już, zaraz do was wrócę. Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz Sączysmark od razu zaczął obgadywać Czkawkę - Nie ma do nas żadnego zaufania - powiedział Sączysmark - Daj spokój Sączysmark, Czkawka na pewno ma jakiś powód aby porozmawiać z nim sam - broniła Czkawki Astrid - Astrid go broni bo się zakochała - dorzucił szeptem Mieczyk Na jego nieszczęście dziewczyna to usłyszała i po chwili leżał na ziemi - Ale Astrid przecież to pra... - nie zdążył dokończyć bo już leżał na ziemi i Astrid chciała się na niego rzucić lecz nie zdążyła bo Czkawka złapał ją w talii. - Co tu się dzieje? Hałasujecie jak stado smoków, nie mógłbym prosić o trochę ciszy? - zapytał Czkawka - Przepraszamy Czkawka ale to Astrid się na nas rzuciła więc... - Sprowokowali mnie! - krzyknęła Astrid - Dobrze. A więc wy dajcie już spokój Astrid, ja zaraz skończę. Wrócił do domu i usiadł przy łóżku na którym leżał Sigurd. - Więc Sigurdzie, witamy na Berk. jeśli twoja opowieść jest prawdziwa to musisz być wyczerpany, lecz zanim się położysz chciałbym cię spytać o kilka rzeczy. Czy wiesz coś o smoczej wojnie? - O czym? - spytał szczerze zdziwiony - O smoczej wojnie - Nie... nie, nic nie wiem mieszkałem z wujkiem samotnie na odludnej wyspie - A czy wiesz kto to Drago? - Nieee... - Dobrze na razie to tyle, teraz odpocznij. Po czym Czkawka wyszedł z domu. Na zewnątrz stała reszta jeźdźców. - I co, czego się dowiedziałeś - spytał Śledzik - Nic nie wie o wojnie jaką tu toczymy. Przynajmniej tak twierdzi - dodał po namyśle - I to tyle?! - zapytał zdenerwowany Sączysmark - Tak, porozmawiam jeszcze z nim później, teraz śpi. Wam też to radzę a jutro zarządzam trening. - Dobrze, dobranoc - odpowiedzieli wszyscy Przed domem zostali tylko Czkawka i Astrid - Nie wiem co o tym myśleć Astrid. W czasie wojny każdy sojusznik się przyda ale nie wiemy komu ufać, nie wiemy czy jesteśmy bezpieczni, czy nie. - Przy tobie zawsze czuję się bezpieczna - szepnęła mu Astrid do ucha - bez względu na wszystko. Czkawka uśmiechnął się do niej i pocałował ją. Potem rozeszli się do domów. Tajemniczy Przybysz #5 ,,Podwójne spotkanie" Minęło kilka dni od przybycia Sigurda. Gdy wyleczył rany, zaczął poznawać wyspę. Często patrzył na smocze treningi przyjaciół. Czasami rozważał zapytanie Czkawki czy też nie mógłby wytresować smoka ale nie miał odwagi. - Jestem tchórzem - myślał sobie czasami Często chodził po wyspie i badał zachowania i zwyczaje smoków. Pewnego razu Śledzik zobaczył otwarty zeszyt. - O Sigurdzie, co to? - Aaaa, to nic - powiedział Sigurd zamykając zeszyt - Badasz smoki? - zapytał z lekkim podnieceniem w głosie Śledzik - Robiłem to od zawsze. Na wyspie miałem dużo czasu do obserwacji. Co dziwne smoki nas rzadko atakowały, więc mogłem w spokoju je obserwować. - Chodź pokażę ci coś - powiedział Śledzik kierując się do swojego domu Gdy doszli wyjął Smoczy Podręcznik - Co to jest? - spytał zaciekawiony Sigurd - Smoczy podręcznik wszystko co wiemy o smokach o których coś wiemy - odpowiedział z dumą Śledzik - cała wiedza o smokach *** Potworny ból... Nagle wszystkie wspomnienia zwaliły się na głowę...widok jak przez mgłę. Szum fal brzmi w uszach. Kenai leżał na wpół przytomny na plaży. Spróbował się podnieść lecz nie dał rady. Znowu zemdlał. *** Śledzik z Sigurdem spędzali wiele czasu opisując i dyskutując na temat smoków. Lecz gdy Śledzik był w akademii, Sigurd poznawał wyspę i badał smoki. Lecz pewnego razu zdarzyło się coś niespodziewanego. Sigurd jak zwykle chodził po lesie lecz nagle zobaczył wielki cień, a potem coś go chwyciło. Wzniosło się z nim i poleciało do wioski. Tajemniczy przybysz #6 ,,Stary znajomy" To co go trzymało leciało zaskakująco szybko. Gdy się odwrócił zobaczył falujący ogon. W górze widział... ogromny, pokryty łuskami brzuch. Smok miał 2 pary skrzydeł a takiego smoka jeszcze nie widział. Ku jego zdziwieniu smok leciał do wioski. Postanowił czekać co się stanie. Ku jego zdziwieniu wylądował w wiosce. - Mamo! - krzyknął Czkawka - Mamo?! - zapytał bardzo zdziwiony Sigurd - Witaj synu - zabrzmiał basowy głos - Witaj ojcze, cieszę się że widzę was zdrowych - Tato?! - odpowiedział Sigurd jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony - Kto to synu? - zapytała matka Czkawki - Chyba powinienem was sobie przedstawić - odrzekł ze śmiechem Czkawka - widzę Sigurdzie że znalazłeś się w niewłaściwym miejscu w niewłaściwym czasie. Przybysz został przedstawiony rodzicom Czkawki. - Chyba przylecieliśmy w idealnym momencie synu, patrz kto nas odwiedził. Na morzu dostrzegli łódź. Sigurdowi wydała się ona dziwnie znajoma. Gdy podpłynęła w porcie tłoczyło się już mnóstwo wikingów. A Sigurd oniemiał gdy poznał łódź. Podbiegł, lecz nie mógł się przecisnąć przez tłum wikingów. - Johannie! JOHANNIE! - krzyczał lecz nikt go nie słyszał - Witajcie mieszkańcy Berk - zawołał głośno Johann Sigurd wspiął na maszt pobliskiego statku i przeszedł na statek Kupczego - Johannie!! Co ty tu... i... ale....? - SIGURD?!? To co ja robię to raczej oczywiste - zaśmiał się - ale co TY tu robisz?! - To długa historia - I najlepiej będzie ją opowiedzieć przy uczcie powitalnej - wtrącił Stoik klepiąc ich po plecach - Czemu zjawiłeś później niż zwykle Johannie? Znam twoją łódź i wiem że oparła się już niejednemu sztormowi - dodał po cichu - Piraci - odrzekł tajemniczo Sigurd gdy to usłyszał bezwiednie zacisnął pięść w powietrzu Tajemniczy Przybysz #7 ,,Zielone oczy" - Ledwo im uciekłem. Dopadli mnie na środku morza. Wielki statek, i wiele ludzi na pokładzie. Lecz na moje szczęście im uciekłem. Wkroczyli do wielkiej sali i zasiedli przy stole. - Dobrze że w końcu jesteś - mruknął Stoik po cichu - masz to o co cię prosiłem? - Oczywiście że tak - odparł Kupczy - a ty Sigurdzie, miałeś opowiedzieć swoją historię - przypomniał - Dziwię się widząc cię tak daleko od wyspy, i gdzie jest twój wuj? Zawsze podróżowałeś z nim Sigurd z trudem i po cichu opowiedział co się stało. Gdy skończył Johann powiedział - No cóż, bardzo mi przykro. Ale mam coś dla ciebie - dodał po namyśle i uśmiechnął się Po skończonej uczcie pobiegli do łodzi. Johann długo czegoś szukał i w końcu wyjął... piękny, misternie wyrzeźbiony miecz. - Należał do twojego wuja, Sigurdzie. Dał mi go abym się nim zajął i naprawił. Ale teraz gdy...no wiesz - przerwał zakłopotany - w każdym razie na pewno by ci go dał, więc ci go przekazuję - dokończył wręczając mu miecz Sigurd wziął miecz. Ból po stracie wuja powrócił z zwielokrotnioną siłą, lecz świadomość że ma po nim jakąś pamiątkę, dodała mu otuchy. Podziękował Johannowi i nagle po całej uczcie poczuł się zmęczony. Poszedł spać nieświadom co się ma stać nazajutrz. Następnego dnia Czkawka i reszta jeźdźców polecieli na zwiady więc Sigurd jak zwykle poszedł pospacerować po wyspie. Podążył trochę inną trasą niż zwykle. Otaczał go jak zwykle las lecz po chwili ukazał mu się niesamowity widok. Wokół niego było mnóstwo zwęglonych drzew i kamieni. Panowała cisza wywołująca uczucie niepokoju i zwiastująca coś, co wkrótce miało się wydarzyć. To nieprzychylny rodzaj ciszy, która napawa strachem sama w sobie. Sigurd wyjął miecz. Czuł niebezpieczeństwo w powietrzu. Nagle zauważył na ziemi dziwny ślad. Dwie pary łap.Jedna z krótkimi pazurami podobnymi do pazurów Nocnej Furii a drugi ślad raz występował pojedynczo, a raz ciągnął się po ziemi z śladami wilgoci. Sigurd był tym tak zaskoczony że zapomniał o niebezpieczeństwie ponieważ TAKICH śladów jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Postanowił to zbadać. Przeszukiwał każdy zakątek okolicy, lecz nie znalazł więcej śladów. Nagle coś zaszeleściło. Odwrócił się i zobaczył odsłonięte wejście do jaskini. - "Jak ja mogłem tego nie zauważyć" - myślał sobie W końcu wszedł. W jaskini było zimno i wilgotno. Ściany były mokre, jakby po deszczu. Zacisnął rękę na mieczu i poszedł dalej. Im głębiej wchodził tym zimniej i wilgotniej się robiło. W końcu zaczął się trząść i myślał o powrocie. Postanowił jednak jeszcze pójść trochę dalej. Minął zakręt i... patrzyła na niego para zielonych oczu. Smoczych oczu. Tajemniczy Przybysz #8 ,,Nowy smok" Wpatrywał się w niesamowitego smoka. Był on zielono - niebieski. Miał dość długi pysk i róg na nosie. Uszy przypominały błony. Miał jedną parę skrzydeł. Ogon był wyjątkowy ponieważ nie posiadał dwóch płetw, a trzy. Smok był tak zaskoczony obecnością człowieka że przez kilka sekund patrzył w bezruchu. Jednak smok ocknął się z zaskoczenia. Źrenice momentalnie zmieniły się w cienkie szparki. Smok zaczął warczeć i ustawił się w pozycji bojowej. Sigurd nie wiedział co robić. Nie chciał walczyć ze smokiem, przeciwnie chciałby go zbadać. Miecz drżał mu w dłoni. Nagle smok stanął na tylnych łapach lecz nie otworzył paszczy aby zionąć ogniem. Sigurd zacisnął zęby i stanął gotów do walki, lecz nagle ogarnęła go ciemność. Niemal jednocześnie ogarnęła go senność i upadł. Potem już nic nie pamiętał. *** Coś trąciło jego głowę. Czuł oddech smoka. Jego ciało obwąchiwał smok. Ostrożnie otworzył oczy. Śmiertnik Zębacz. Obok niego leżał topór. Widocznie przypłynął z nim na wyspę. Kenai był wyszkolonym wojownikiem. Błyskawicznie przetoczył się po ziemi i chwycił topór. Gdy smok się do niego odwrócił on już stał gotowy do walki. Smok cisnął kolcami, lecz wojownik zrobił unik i już biegł w kierunku smoka. Po chwili walki smok padł. Kenai wyszarpnął topór z ciała smoka. Otarł ubranie z krwi. Rozejrzał się po wyspie. Postanowił zorientować się w sytuacji. Pobiegł w las i zniknął w zaroślach. *** Sigurd wstał z ziemi. Znajdował się znowu na tej polanie. Pamiętał jak tu przyszedł, zobaczył ślady nieznanego smoka i... nic poza tym. Co więcej nie miał miecza. Poszukał go w okolicy lecz nie znalazł. Nie pamiętał też gdzie tak ubrudził ubranie. W końcu postanowił wrócić tu później, a teraz udać się do wioski. Gdy wracał zaznaczył drogę aby móc wrócić poszukać miecza. Tymczasem w wiosce nie było jeszcze Czkawki i reszty drużyny. Pobiegł do domu Czkawki i wyjął smoczy podręcznik. Przejrzał go kilka razy i nie znalazł owego smoka. Podekscytowany zamknął księgę, uświadamiając sobie że odkrył nowego smoka. Gdy wyszedł na zewnątrz zobaczył jeźdźców. Ucieszył się że wrócili, lecz widać było że coś się stało. Ojciec Czkawki niósł kogoś do domu a jeden smok pozostał bez jeźdźca... Tajemniczy przybysz #9 ,,Dziury w pamięci" Stoik niósł Astrid. Wichura smutno siedziała z innymi smokami które wyraźnie próbowały ją pocieszyć, niestety bez skutku. Sigurd patrzył to na jeźdźców, to na smoki ale nigdzie nie dostrzegał Czkawki. Stoik zaniósł Astrid do domu i zatrzasnął drzwi. Nagle zauważył go biegnącego do kuźni. - Pyskacz! Gdzie jesteś? - Tutaj Czkawka. Wiesz co się dzieje bo Stoik niósł... - Wsiadaj na Szczerbatka, nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia - Czkawka nie dał mu dokończyć - Dobrze, dobrze, powiesz mi przynajmniej gdzie lecimy? - Do Gothi Szczerbek wzbił się w powietrze i czarna smuga ze świstem wystrzeliła w powietrze. Wylądował na dachu domu Gothi. Czkawka zręcznie zeskoczył z jego grzbietu i tak gwałtownie otworzył drzwi że niemal je wyrwał. Gothi zrobiła zdziwioną minę, a Pyskacz wszedł chwilę później. - Mędrczyni, sprawa jest poważna, trzeba się śpieszyć - wyjął coś z torby przy siodle Szczerbatka - mogłabyś powiedzieć nam co to jest? Gothi obejrzała metalowy przedmiot, a potem coś nabazgrała - Mówi że...nie wie co to ale okryte jest...czekaj...ślina dwugłowego Jaka? - w tym momencie Gothi uderzyła go laską w hełm - nie, to nie to - powiedział rozcierając głowę - Według niej jest to jakaś rzadka trucizna, na która lekiem jest jedynie roślina rosnąca wysoko w górach. Naturalne środowisko tej rośliny to ciemne, zimne i wilgotne jaskinie. Podobno w takich jaskiniach niektórzy wikingowie znikali bez śladu i słuch o nich zaginął. - Co gdy... - ale Gothi jakby czytając mu w myślach znowu coś nabazgrała - Pisze że gdy odtrutka nie zostanie podana w ciągu trzech dni... - nie musiał kończyć bo Czkawka wiedział co się stanie w ciągu trzech dni. Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy i zamarł w bezruchu. *** Jeźdźcy, smoki i Sigurd nerwowo i w milczeniu przebierali nogami. W tym momencie z góry zapikowała Nocna Furia. Szczerbatek wylądował, a Czkawka od razu podbiegł do przyjaciół. - I co - zapytali równocześnie po cichu Czkawka powiedział im wszystko co usłyszał, a oni zamarli. Pierwszy odezwał się Śledzik - To znaczy że jeśli w ciągu trzech dni nie znajdziemy tej rośliny to... - Czkawka pokiwał głową Sączysmark wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, Śledzik zasłonił usta wydając zduszone 'och!' a Bliźniaki zrobiły takie miny jakby nic nie zrozumiały. - Jutro o świcie zaczniemy poszukiwania - powiedział ostrym głosem Czkawka - Emmm nie chciałbym przerywać Czkawka ale... - Chociaż już to zrobiłeś... - W każdym razie teraz zaczyna świtać więc... - Więc na co czekacie?! NA SMOKI *** Gdy jeźdźcy odlecieli, Sigurd znowu nie miał co robić. Postanowił kontynuować poszukiwania miecza. Gdy dotarł na ową polanę nie było już śladów dziwnego smoka. Miecza również nie zauważył. - No i gdzie ty możesz być... - mówił sam do siebie znudzony W pewnym momencie promień światła ugodził go w oko. Zainteresowany zaczął szukać źródła owego rozbłysku. Nagle ujrzał srebrne ostrze wystające spod zasłony bluszczu. Znalazł swój miecz. - No nareszcie, już myślałem że cię nigdy nie znajdę Lecz za bluszczem była jaskinia. Sigurdowi wydawało się że gdzieś już ją widział gdy nagle uderzyła go fala wspomnień. Tajemniczy przybysz #10 "Dymiąca Kotlina" Cztery smoki przemknęły przez zasłonę nocy i deszczu. Trzej jeźdźcy lecący z tyłu byli wyraźnie zmęczeni, lecz jeden z przodu wyraźnie nie zwracał uwagi na deszcz, ani zimno. Wiatr i deszcz uderzał go twarz, lecz go to nie obchodziło. Nawet jego smok wydawał się już wyczerpany i pomrukiwał do swego pana jakby chciał powiedzieć "Może byśmy wylądowali, co?", lecz on ignorował go. - Czkawka! - czyiś głos przedarł się przez zasłonę deszczu - długo jeszcze będziemy lecieć?! - W tych warunkach niczego nie znajdziemy - wykrzyknął inny głos - lepiej znaleźć jakieś miejsce na odpoczynek niż latać jak ten Straszliwiec za własnym ogonem! - Będziemy lecieć tak długo jak to będzie konieczne - odpowiedział - Tam! Tam jest! - powiedział ktoś przekrzykując wiatr - *Nareszcie* - pomyśleli sobie wszyscy jeźdźcy *** Sigurd podniósł miecz. Teraz już wszystko pamiętał. Był zaskoczony, ale też zaniepokojony. Bo co za smok powodował zanik pamięci u wikinga. Znowu wszedł w głąb jaskini, lecz tym razem po cichu i nasłuchując co kilka kroków, czy smoka nie ma w pobliżu. Nagle korytarz się urwał. Stał przed wilgotną, zimną i prawie pionową ścianą. Podejrzewał że na górze smok musi mieć swoje gniazdo. Na szczęście wspinał się już nie raz. Po chwili był już na górze. Spodziewał się zwykłego smoczego gniazda lecz zamiast niego było... jeziorko. Małe, nieruchome jezioro z niebieskimi kamieniami na dnie. Sigurd ostrożnie, próbując opanować narastający strach przed spotkaniem ze smokiem, obszedł jaskinię. Nie znalazł nic co by wskazywało na obecność smoka. Nagle zobaczył nikły, blady promień światła przedostający się przez małą dziurę w skale. Okazało się że kamienie zasłaniające drogę światłu da się przesunąć. Sigurd starając się nie zrobić najmniejszego hałasu, zdejmował kamienie odsłaniając spore wejście. Widok przed nim zaparł mu dech w piersiach. *** Przed nimi rozpościerała się bardzo duża, gęsto porośnięta lasem oraz poorana górami wyspa. - Czkawka tutaj nic nie widać. Może wiemy na jakiej wyspie jesteśmy, lecz widoczność jest jak w stadzie Zdechów - krzyknął ktoś - Rozdzielimy się. Ja z Sączysmarkiem polecimy na północ. Śledzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka polecą na południe. Jeśli znajdziemy jaskinię, dajemy sygnał ogniem. Na razie szukamy schronienia, trzeba przeczekać burzę. - Czkawka nadal był ponury, lecz w jego serce wstąpiła nowa nadzieja. Wyspa której szukali stoi przed nimi na wyciągnięcie ręki. *** Przed nim widniała niewielka dolinka. Była niewielka, otoczona dość wysokimi górami z każdej strony. Cała była spowita gęstym lasem, zapadająca się do środka i tworząca wielką kotlinę. Sigurd który przed chwilą wyszedł z zimnej jaskini uderzyło niesamowite ciepło i wilgoć. Jego uwagę przykuł dym wijący się nad środkową częścią lasu niczym blady wąż. Nagle poczuł dziką ochotę pobiec tam głośno nie zwracając na nic uwagi i nie badając sytuacji, lecz zdrowy rozsądek zwyciężył. Oparł się pokusie i zaczął ostrożnie schodzić w środek kotliny. Po kilkunastu minutach zatrzymał się. Pomimo niewielkiego dystansu, czuł się jak w gnieździe Ognioglist. Cały spocony z raną na czole podążył dalej. Nie wiedział że pewna para dużych zielonych oczu widzi go, choć on nie widzi ich... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone